


Windows to the Soul

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Turns out the hugging isn't the only thing the Doctor has a quibble with.





	

Clara’s face brightened as she saw the Doctor waiting for her in the teacher’s lounge. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining. No, let me guess: the new school nurse is secretly an alien.”

The Doctor blinked. “Well, yes. But she’s harmless.” He tossed away the magazine he had been leafing through. “Come on then.” He tugged her by the hand through the hall into a storage closet.

Awfully forward, Clara thought, but I can work with that. She jumped up into his arms to kiss him, her skirt rucking up her thighs.

“Why do you do that?” he asked once their lips parted.

“You’re the one who pulled me into a storage closet.” She jabbed him in the chest with a finger. 

“I meant the eye-closing,” he countered. “Why do humans close their eyes when they kiss? It’s like you can’t bear to look at each other during intimate moments. And this is with people you’re supposed to find attractive. And yet you have no trouble looking at perfectly boring people under other circumstances.”

“Is that why you keep traveling with pretty young women?” Clara teased. “I mean, we aren’t even bothering with the snogbox any more.”

“The snogbox can hear you.” The Doctor pointed to the TARDIS, in the back corner of the closet. He ran a sheepish hand through his curls. “Was why I brought you here.”

“Still, you’ve got a point. We have sex with the lights off, half the time.”

“And don’t even get me started on ‘reverse cowgirl.’ You’re looking away from your partner’s face. And wouldn’t a reverse cowgirl just be a cowboy?”

Clara’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, how do you even know what reverse cowgirl looks like?” They hadn’t tried that one yet. 

The Doctor blushed. “I thought Cosmopolitan was about world travelers.”

“Sure you did. And you think Maxim is a collection of pithy sayings.” She planted an apologetic kiss on his blushing cheek. “Anyway, you do make a good point. It is weird that we don’t look at each other during our most intimate moments. On the other hand, not being able to see can be fun.” She tugged him towards the TARDIS. “C’mon, I think I saw a room full of blindfolds a month ago.”

She grinned as he swallowed. “And then?”

“Ride ‘em, cowgirl.”


End file.
